1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally to bathtub and shower stall liners, and, more specifically, to an improved skirt forming member for use in systems for molding bathtub and shower stall liners.
2. Background Art
Lining devices for rejuvenating a bathroom have been around for many years. Bathtubs and shower stalls generally have a durable finish that is intended to last many years. However, after years of use, the porcelain or enamel over the iron surface of a bathtub may become damaged. Such damage may include abrasions, chips through the enamel exposing the underlying iron, and, rust that has permanently discolored the surface. At some point it becomes necessary to entirely replace the tub or stall.
Replacing a bathtub, especially in an older home, is prone to many problems. First, inasmuch as the tub was likely installed many years ago, it may be difficult to even loosen the tub such that it may be removed from the bathroom. Further, due to the many manufacturers over the years, many different tubs having different dimensions and surface features exist. As such, it may be difficult to find a replacement tub that has the same dimensions. Accordingly, the area may have to be redimensioned. Moreover, due to the durable construction of a tub, the costs associated with a tub replacement tend to make full replacement quite expensive.
To address the cost considerations, certain tubs have been constructed from thermoplastic materials. For example, these tubs do not solve all of the problems associated with tub replacement. While the cost of these thermoplastic tubs is substantially less than a new porcelain or enamel tub, they are structurally weaker and are prone to stress failures and fractures. Further, they do not come in a variety of dimensions such that, after the old tub is removed, reconfiguration of the bathroom area may still be necessary.
An invention was previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,270, which addressed many of the above problems. In that invention, a device and method for vacuum-forming bathtub and shower liners was discussed, teaching, among other things, the formation of a new liner that virtually matches an existing tub structure. As a result of the device, liners were able to be produced that eliminated the problems associated with removal of the old bathtubs, as well as the problems associated with finding a bathtub that is properly dimensioned. Further, as the old tub still formed the structural component of the bathtub, the potential for problems related to stress, strain and torsion were greatly reduced, if not eliminated.
Despite these improvements, the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,270, did not eliminate all problems associated with liner installations. Specifically, that patent taught the use of a rigid skirt-forming member that was capable of producing cosmetic, angled-front tub walls. However, due to the rigid nature of the device member that formed the angled walls, those angles could not be altered to account for various bathroom conditions. For example, bathroom dimensions often require a variety of angles to be used for the tub walls, either for cosmetic reasons or for practical ones. One such reason might be the presence of a shorter, non-standard bathtub length, wherein the angles of the standard wall would have to return more steeply in order to conform with the shorter length.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to demonstrate a device capable of forming bathtub insert sidewalls with customized angles.
It is additionally an object of this invention to teach a structure of such a device capable of withstanding the high pressures associated with vacuum formation.
These and other objects will become apparent in view of the present specification, Claims and Drawings.